High School Reality
by KyonkoRockstar
Summary: Imagine if you took out the Musical from High School and changed it to a more real life story. Some characters are OOC. Troypay, Ryella, Ryelsi, some Troyella
1. Prolouge: How the Status Quo Works

**High School Reality**

**Main Plot: **Imagine if you took out the Musical from High School and changed it to a more real life story. Troypay, Ryella, Ryelsi, some Troyella

**Prolouge: How the Status Quo Works**

Ah, high school. You hate it and you love it. Why you ask me? Well it's that simple, in this story at least.

The reason why you could hate high school is because of the stupid clique pyramid rule. All thanks to the rules of Status Quo. And what rules might that be?

**1. Pick your clique. **

**2. Only make friends with your clique. **

**3. Only do activities that have **_**your**_** clique in it. **

**4. Act like your clique. **

**5. Stick to the status quo! **

My, my, my. Makes me glad I don't have to go to that kind of school. Bet you're all wondering who's narrating this story. The author of this story of course! Even though I have nothing to do with it, at least your having the opportunity to read. Back to the cliques. Well, the worst part about cliques is that they have a stupid pyramid. It looks like this for example from the most popular to the least popular.

**Business Academy**

**Jocks and Cheerleaders**

**Photography**

**Braniacs **

**Book Club**

**Emos**

**Skaters**

**Department of the Arts**

All the many wonders and magic at East High School. Since 1975, it has been that way and made rule by Business Academy. Along with the Status quo. Yeah, thanks Business Academy! You've made everyone else's life a living hell! Sorry about that. As I was saying, the rules have always been that way until now. Now let's introduce our characters, shall we:

**Characters**

Sharpay Evans

She's a very outgoing and independent. She wants to someday go to an art school college and become a graphic novel author. Her talents in drawing are extremely wonderful and has everybody thinking, "I wish I could draw like that!" She also tries to change all of East High's nonsence about the cliques.

Troy Bolton

He is the golden boy of East High and boyfriend of Gabriella Montez. He is very well at basketball and hopes to be part of the NBA All-Stars. That was all he ever thought about until he meets Sharpay.

Ryan Evans

The sweet and kind twin brother of Sharpay. He wants to become a singer and someday go to a music college. When he meets Gabriella, he'll have to make the toughest decision to either to become a singer right away or have to wait another long time.

Gabriella Montez

The vain and malicious ruler of East High. She's also the president of the Business Academy. When she finds out that Troy has been hanging out with Sharpay, she tries to make a bargain with Ryan.

Kelsi Neilson

The cheerful and intellegent friend of Sharpay and Ryan. She is a very skilled piano player and hopes to go to Julliard School. It also seems that she has a crush on Ryan due to him singing the songs she writes and his voice.

Chad Danforth

The best friend of Troy. He is always there for Troy whenever things go wrong for him. He's starting to thing the cliques are getting in the way of his fun time at school.

Taylor McKessie

The assitant of Gabriella. She is the vice-president of the Business Academy. She tries to convince Gabriella about ending the Status Quo rules.

* * *


	2. Another Year in Hell

**Author's Note: **I was pretty surprised that I've gotten three reviews all ready after just posting it yesterday! And 70 hits?! Not bad! Not bad at all! So enjoy the story! And for those who gave me reviews, I even gave a reply at the end of Chapter 1. **;)**

**Chapter 1: Another Year In Hell**

Wendsday August 26, 2009; 7:42 AM Mountain Time. Well, it's that time again. The first day of school. Sure you're suppose to be all excited about getting into a new grade level and you get to see your friends again, but not at East High. Almost everybody there didn't seem to like it there as much. It wasn't about the building (everything was fine on that point), it wasn't the teachers, and it wasn't that summer was over. (Okay maybe that was one the reasons...) It was the cliques. Sure, everybody is getting sick and tired of it so why don't they just let go of the whole situation? It's because they're afraid. They're afraid that something different might happen to them and everyone in this school. But everybody wants that. Everyone wants that except Gabriella Montez. Her father was the whole reason the cliques have started in the first place. If you mess with Gabriella, she'll make sure that she gets even with you.

But not everyone in the entire school was afraid of change. Sharpay Evans was practically the only one who wasn't afraid of any changes whatsoever. All she wanted to do on her first day was hang out with her friends, stay on the possitive side, and enjoy her last year in high school. She walked to school with her younger twin brother, Ryan. It almost seemed like they were best friends as well. It's a twin thing. They always have a strong bond. As they got into the East High Building, their friend, Kelsi, ran up to them and made a group hug.

"I missed you so much! You should've gone to the San Diego Comic Con with me!" as Kelsi told about her summer. She even handed out some freebies she got while there.

"Thanks Kelsi!" Ryan replied politely. "So what's Vampire Knight?"

"Read it and find out," Kelsi answered with a smile.

Sharpay then said, "If I wasn't so caught up finishing my web comic, we would have come along with you." All Sharpay could think and do over the summer was her graphic novel story. It's a habit for her. Whenever she comes up with ideas, she tends to get caught up and obsessed with it.

"I probably need to have free time than just signing up for local talent show." Ryan had been trying to let the world know about his singing talent and make it to the top, three times. Unfortunately he lost to a comedian, two dancers, and a 10 year old burping the Japanese alphabet (Hiragana _and_ Katakana).

"You two are just workaholics of the future waiting to happen," as Kelsi laughed.

Indeed they were. They were both extremely dedicated to the arts department. For Sharpay, it was graphics. For Ryan, it was music.

Suddenly, all the jocks and cheerleaders were marching down the hallways. Giving a cheer for a new year! For them it was spirit. For everyone else, it was annoyence. Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi rolled their eyes.

One of the jocks came over to the queen of East High herself. They both seeled a kiss and then smiled.

"How was my favorite girl's summer?" the jock asked.

"My daddy's company is expanding and who better to follow in his footsteps," Gabriella flirted. They kissed again but soon turned into macking. As Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi watched, they all had disturbed faces and had an uncomfertable feeling in their stomachs. Luckily they quickly turned away.

Sharpay then explained, "Okay! That's one of the reasons why I'm glad our clique isn't at the top of the pyramid!" Ryan and Kelsi definately agreed. Just the thought of macking someone seemed disturbing.

* * *

The first period bell rang and they all had PE with Coach Bolton. At the locker room, Sharpay and Kelsi were both getting into their uniforms.

"So spill, how's the story coming along?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay replied, "Well it's actually interesting. So the lead character, Princess Wynneta, has convinced her father to go find the golden shield to stop the war. He's scared that the same thing might happen to her deceased brother. He realizes that she's grown up and let her go."

"Aww ain't that sad," someone interrupted. It was Gabriella coming down to her locker. "A parent dumping out their young ones."

"Excuse me," Sharpay snapped. "But this conversation is between Kelsi and I."

"Well I couldn't help but notice how your summer was. I bet you were absolutely bored. Like all virgins are."

"At least I don't have to take baby pills and worry about getting harpies!"

"What did you say Evans?!"

"You heard me you sloot (Engrish for slut)!!"

That was Kelsi and Taylor's cue to grab their friends away from each other. Sharpay and Gabriella soon started to overlap on another's yelling. All the other girls in the locker room soon started to crowed around them. Luckily one of the teachers came as well.

"LADIES!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" the teacher yelled. The yelling and arguing stopped. "You're suppose to be good students! I expect you both to behave like ones too!"

"Yes Mrs. Anne," Sharpay and Gabriella said in unison.

* * *

Inside the gym, everyone was talking to their friends until Coach Bolton came in. "Good morning students."

"Good morning Coach Bolton," the students answered.

"Today is a good day because we're going to be playing basketball. So get into a group of three, think of a name for your team, and I'll pick who you're playing against."

Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi (of course) got into a team. For Gabriella, she in with Taylor and her boyfriend.

"So Troy, are you ready to win?" Gabriella flirted yet again.

Troy answered, "Always have been." As they were about to kiss, a basketball and the sound of a whistle got in the way. "No time for kissing! Save that for something more important. Infact something ridiculous!" Coach Bolton yelled. "All right, so we know have our teams. So on the first court it's The Art Avengers vs. The Gabriellas"

Sharpay's eyes suddenly widened up. She knew that she was up against Gabriella and after they just had an argument which almost led to a catfight. Not only that, but Troy was practically the best basketball player in the whole freakin' school! "Sharpay, yoo hoo, Sharpay," Kelsi tried to get Sharpay from spacing out. Finally she answered Kelsi. "Sharpay, we're up." "Oh sorry," she apoligized.

At the first court, the teams were facing each other. And by the look of Gabriella and Sharpay, you could just tell by looking at each others eyes, there was lightning in between their pupils. All Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Troy did was back away. As the whistle blew, the ball was up in midair. Sharpay grabbed it and passed it to Ryan. Ryan dribbled his way to Kelsi. As Kelsi tried to grab the ball, Taylor got a hold of it. She then passed it to Gabriella. Gabriella then passed it to Troy. He then made a shoot through the net. One point for The Gabriellas. Gabriella made an icy smile. Sharpay had a dirty look on her face.

Next round, Kelsi dribbled her way to Sharpay. Sharpay then got the ball and tried to pass it to Ryan. Gabriella blocked his way and got the ball instead. She passed it to Taylor. Taylor passed it to Troy. Luckily Ryan grabbed it. He then passed it to Kelsi and she made a goal. One point for The Art Avengers. This time, it was personal for Sharpay and Gabriella.

Taylor had the ball this time. She passed it to Gabriella. As she was making her way, Kelsi grabbed the ball and passed it Sharpay. As Sharpay tried to pass it to Ryan, Troy got it instead.

He was then about to make another goal through the net. Instead, he accidently hit Ryan's nose. As he was down, Coach Bolton quickly blow his whistle many times. Sharpay and Kelsi quickly ran towards him. All Ryan could do right now was yell in pain.

"Ryan, you have to go to the nurse! Your nose is bleeding badly!" Sharpay cried. She and Kelsi got a hold of Ryan's arms and took to the nurse.

Troy has a scared look on his face. He knew it was an accident but he felt a gaping hole inside him. Gabriella saw the worried look on Troy's face. She didn't like it one bit. "What are you freaking out about?" she said.

Troy answered, "I feel really bad about what happened."

"You feel bad for someone who was blocking your way? He deserved it. Getting in the way of my little Trojan," Gabriella petted his face.

"Gabs," as Troy gently grabbed her hand and made her stop. Gabriella knew he was being serious.

"My god Troy. Don't tell me you're dumping me over a guy."

"What? Gabriella, there's no time for your fun and games."

"For now," as her index finger touched his lip. Troy just walked away from her. "Fine, go ahead and become homo! See if I care!"

* * *

Break time had came. Sharpay and Kelsi were waiting outside of the nurse's office. Sharpay faced forward and put her hand over her eyes stressed out. Kelsi could tell. She was angry at the fact that Gabriella's boyfriend had hit her brother. And the worst part, it happened on the first day of her senior year. "You all right Sharpay," Kelsi asked. Sharpay didn't respond.

"Hey about that incident, I'm sur--"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sharpay cut her off.

"You know, Ryan and I where thinking about hanging at Starbucks after school. I'm now wondering if you'd wanna go or not."

"I'll think about it. Thanks." Her warm smile made Kelsi happy. Suddenly, someone else came into the office. It was Troy. Sharpay's smile magically disappeared. Troy could see that she was not amused with him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," he said. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see if he's doing fine."

"What do you care?" Sharpay said so coldly. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"Look, forget about Gabriella. She can be a bitch sometimes and I can't stand her one bit when she acts like that."

"Then why don't you move on?" as Sharpay got up from the chair she was sitting on. When she come to the door, she added, "And 'sometimes'? I might wanna check on that part." She then left to the hallways. Kelsi followed.

Troy was all by his self. What if Sharpay was right? Why won't he just break up with Gabriella? Move on and be free from her clutches? Maybe because he never thought of that at all.

* * *

**Replies to the reviews:**

**nrisley19892007** - I'm glad that you were excited to read this! And thanks for being the first to write the review (I think...unless it was XZashleyTroypayX...whatever). But still thanks! :D

**troypay-zashley-4ever** - Thanks for getting hooked right away! And yeah, I've never really like Gabriella much. Maybe it's because she's too goody-good or the fact she laughed too much in HSM2...

**XZashleyTroypayX **- Thank you too! I've always wanted to do HSM my own way. Just without the musical though. Appearently it's more interesting.

**So for all you guys, ありがとうございます (Thank you very much)!! XD**


	3. Looking Beyond the Future

**Chapter 2: Looking Beyond the Future**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm so glad that all you readers are enjoying this story! I showed it to my friends at my high school and they liked it very much! Speaking of them, since my birthday is coming very soon, they originally were planning to take me on the day to see HSM3! But unfortunately, the release date from where I live (Japan) is February 9, 2009. So far away!! But maybe we might see it on the day after the school year ends. For those confused, the last day of school occurs in early March. So anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

P.S. the song "This is Me" from Camp Rock has been 4 pitches lower. I thought I would be a good song for Ryan in this story.

* * *

It was two weeks after the incident with Ryan. It seemed that everybody forgot about that when the third day of school came. As for Ryan, he's doing much better and is fine. Sharpay and Kelsi couldn't be more happier. But Troy still feels guilty but hasn't told anyone about it thinking that they might make fun of him. Gabriella forced everyone to forget about the whole situation and focus on their own cliques. That and she's still macking with Troy.

A new week was here. Time for another start. Apperantly, the school was having a Career Week. All the clubs were having their own booth for each career. What all the new freshman don't really know is that it's also a sign-up sheet for a clique. Sharpay was in the Graphic Novel Club, Ryan was in the Glee Club, Kelsi was in the Drama Department, Troy & Chad were in the Basketball team, and Gabriella & Taylor were in the Business Academy. And appearently, the Business Academy was getting more and more freshmen.

"It's official," said Sharpay. "Apperantly everybody wants to stuff their ideas down people's throat."

"It can't be that bad," Ryan said. "The Glee Club has gotten several kids here. Same with the Graphic Novel Club."

"Yeah but look at the Business Academy."

Ryan caught a glimps at their booth. You could tell that it was more crowded than people waiting in line for a concert. "Well...at least we got some people to sign up for our clubs," as he tried to cheer his sister up.

"Maybe I do need to be happy about that. I just hope they don't get all scared about the pyramid. It's stupid anyway," as Sharpay sipped her iced coffee.

While the Business Academy was still having people sign up, Gabriella caught a glimps of some people signing up for different booths from the art department. Her eyebrows went narrow. "Taylor, please take care of the booth for me," she said. Taylor replied, "I'm not sure if I can do it by myself." "Just do it!" Taylor's stomach jumped. Gabriella then went towards the arts booth.

"So what do you do in Graphic Novel Club?" asked a freshmen girl.

Sharpay replied, "It's really fun! We get to do activities like a four-panel comic contest, auctions for animes and/or mangas, and there's even a game that we do called test of courage."

"I think I might wanna sign-up!"

"You sure you don't wanna check the other clubs first," as Gabriella walked towards the Graphic Novel booth.

"Yeah I'm sure," the freshmen said. "Thanks for your offer though."

"But the Business Academy has much more activities like field trips, dances, and fundrai--"

"Thanks again but I'm going for Grpahic Novel Club. It was nice meeting you anyway." The freshmen went to her friends and chatted with them.

Gabriella had an angry look. She also saw Sharpay have the same face she made. "What are you so angry about Evans? You won the round."

"You were trying to take away someone's own decision. That was just plain rude."

"Oh boo-hoo, I could care less about my manners. What I care about is that there aren't enough people for the art department. That way, I can eliminate it."

"You have an icy heart that's the color black."

"You've finally figured it out Evans."

"I figured that out years ago. I just needed to give you the info."

Gabriella then scoffed and turned away walking back to her booth.

"Very nice Sharpay," Kelsi congratulated. "I don't think anybody, including me, had the guts to do that."

Sharpay replied, "Thanks. Somebody needed to give her a piece of mind anyway." She sipped her iced coffee again. This time, with a smile.

* * *

Lunchtime had come. Ryan was in the Choir room alone working on his homework. Not for any of his classes though. It was actually a song he was trying to write before the Spring Talent Show comes. That gives him enough time. For Ryan, it takes at least months to do just one song! Ryan got on the piano and a beautiful sound came out of his voice.

_**I've always been the kind of man**_

_**That hid my face **_

_**So afraid to tell the world **_

_**What I've got to say **_

The music from the piano suddenly stopped. Ryan jotted down more edits to his notes. On where it said "world", it was at first a half note A. He changed it to a quater note A, and a half note with A-flat & G-flat. After that, he continued to sing and play the piano.

_**So afraid to tell the world **_

_**What I've got to say **_

_**But I have this dream **_

_**Right inside of me **_

_**I'm gonna let it show **_

_**It's time to let you know **_

Ryan then run over it again. As he was doing that, someone came in suddenly. Ryan instantly was startled. Thankfully it was Kelsi that came in. "Was that your song?" she asked.

Ryan nodded. "It's...nothing really special. I'm going to sing it for the talent show. I know it's only seven months away but it usually takes me that long to finish this."

Kelsi sat next to Ryan on the piano bench. She looked at his music sheet and said in amazement, "It's beautiful." Ryan blushed a bit. "How long did it took you to write just the first verse?"

"Two months. I've been busy appliying to different music colleges. That and the whole summer talent shows."

"You have a great talent. If the colleges reject you, their loss. Who knows. If you win the high school talent show, there might be some people who work in record companies and want you to be their next singer."

"That's another thing I've been thinking about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everytime I look at a young performer in their own concert, I think to myself, _I wanna do that at right now_. But education comes first in my dad's opinion."

"I still feel bad about your mom and dad's divorce."

"Don't worry. Sharpay and I are fine with it now. Besides, we still get to see him whenever we have free time."

They both smiled at each other. Kelsi looked at the music sheet again. She then thought of something. "I think you might need help if you wanna get this song done and over with."

Ryan had a questionable look on his face. "Who's help will I find at a time like this?" Kelsi just grinned looking at him. "You...will do that...for me?" Kelsi nodded. "Well, thanks. That means alot. What part will you work on though?" he asked.

Kelsi answered, "Maybe the chorus. That way it might be easier for you. I'll have it finished by tomorrow and we could work on the rest together!"

Ryan gave Kelsi a really tight hug as she chuckled a bit. The bell then rang for last period rang. "Thank you so much!" as Ryan got off of the piano bench and went to his class.

* * *

After class was over, Sharpay and Ryan were walking there way home. Right now, they were walking past the gates that seperated them from the track field. There, the basketball team was running a mile.

"So how's the song going?" Sharpay asked.

"It's gonna be great now!" Ryan answered. "Kelsi heard me and knew I was having a bit of trouble so she offered some help."

"Aw that was sweet of her! Who knows? You two are going to be dating sooner or later."

"Sharpay, we're just great friends. Nothing more."

"Just looking beyond the future." she smiled.

"Beyond the future? Very funny. And how is that web comic coming?"

"Over 300 hits on the first day the latest chapter was posted."

"Wow! Impressive!"

"Hey," someone from the tracks said. It got a hold of Sharpay and Ryan's attention. It was Troy, yet again.

"Hey," Ryan smiled. There was silence from Sharpay. "I'll leave you two alone," Ryan offered.

Sharpay added, "Ryan, I don't thi--"

"It's all right," as he let her understand. "I'll meet you at the house." Ryan then went to his usual route home.

All that's left was Troy and Sharpay, seperated from the gate blocking them. "I see that Ryan is doing a lot better." Troy added.

"Yeah," Sharpay quietly said.

"So how are things going for you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine. It's all peachy keen." From the tone of Troy's voice, Sharpay could instantly tell. Everything wasn't peachy keen. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Gabriella there."

"You don't have to apologize. It didn't have to have anything to do with you anyway."

"I've seen your drawings before. There pretty good. I wish I could draw like that instead of just sticks."

"Wow, East High's primo boy is talking about something other than basketball," sarcasm was totally there in Sharpay's voice.

"I probably deserve that."

"Look, you stick to your goals and I'll stick to mine."

"What just because I'm Gabriella's boyfriend official makes me your enemy too?"

"She might get mad at you for talking to me anyway. You're gonna kiss and make up anyway. Or in your case, mac n' cheese."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny."

"I can just tell what's on your mind anyway. Basketball, NBAs, and Gabriella."

"Well maybe the only things on your mind are those Japanese style doodles!"

"You're forgeting family, friends, and looking on the positive side of my life!" Sharpay then walked away frustrated. "And by the way," she added. "They're called anime and manga, you asshole." Sharpay continued walking back home.

Troy had nothing to say. He just stood there watching her.

* * *

At the Evans house, Ryan was looking for any mail for him. Unfortunately nothing. Sharpay got back and closed the door. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey," he replied. "How did it go?"

"Probably best not to talk about it. How about you?"

"No mail for me."

"It's about all the universities you applied to, isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Ryan, it's only the third week in school and you worrying about being in a music university all ready. We've got only a year of high school left and you know you don't wanna waste it. And besides, you're gonna sing at the pep rally tomorrow."

"That's one thing I should focus on."

"You're gonna do great. Trust me."

"Thanks. And before I go, please have you and Kelsi to do our usual ritual with me." Ryan give Sharpay the disturbingly cute eyes. He knew she couldn't take it!

"All right! All right! I'll get Kelsi and have all of us do it!"

They both shared laughter together. Sharpay could care less about what just happened with Troy. And Ryan couldn't wait for the pep rally.

* * *

**More replies to reviews!!**

**XZashleyTroypayX **- Thanks again for giving a review! The more the merrier!

**XxGavity-Help-MexX **- I'm very happy that you love the story! Yays!

**XxUnearthly-BabexX **- I'm glad that you love the story too! And I will post more chapters of course!

**Many thanks to everyone!! **


End file.
